The Legendary Battle
by Scsigs
Summary: A prologue to my fix fic for Super Megaforce, Power Rangers Pirate Crew. It's how Megaforce should've ended & the real adaptation of Gokaiger should've started. It adapts the beginnings of the first Gokaiger episode & movie, but in an expanded form. Also carries on from the last episode of Megaforce season 1 & the Goseiger VS Shinkenger movie. Please enjoy & review if you'd like.


**The Legendary Battle**

…

 **Ships were in the sky, shooting down on the _Megaforce_ rangers. They were running like hell away from them, but not fast enough to evade the blasts fully. They ran until they got to a tree, then ran into the forest behind them.**

"We need to get back to the Command Center," Troy yelled.

"How? We'll never outrun them!" Emma replied.

"Wait," Noah said & they stopped to look at him. "We can teleport. Remember our first day as Power Rangers? Gosei transported us from where we were to the Command Center, then to battle the monster of the day attacking the city, then back again after that was finished."

"Right, we totally forgot...even though it was totally cool," Jake replied. "Why _was_ that?"

"Something to discuss _later_ ," Noah continued. "For _now_ , we need to go."

"Right. Activate the teleport," Troy agreed, then they all put their left hands on their belt buckles & then moved their right hands in circles, then raised them & their heads to the sky & teleported in multi-colored energy as some lasers struck the ground where they stood.

 **They landed in the Command Center. They all took their helmets off, put them on the desks with their colors & walked towards Gosei.**

"Rangers!" Gosei said, relieved they were all right.

"Gosei," Troy started. "What do we do? The Armada's everywhere."

"I know, Troy. Tensou & I have been trying to formulate a counter-attack for fending them off."

"Man, if only we had more rangers," Jake said. " _Then_ we'd have a fighting chance."

"Wait, that's it! Tensou, scan the Earth for the past rangers. Scan alternate dimensions, timelines, & other worlds."

"What are you doing, Gosei?" Noah asked.

"You see the statues that line the walls?" Gosei responded, to them all looking around & nodding. "I have accessed the Morphing Grid to copy every ranger power of all the teams that preceded you & have representations manifested in them."

"Gosei, the scan is done."

"Good, Tensou. Send out a general hail to all communicators &/or morphers to call them. Tell them we need their help. For those whose powers were destroyed, or lost, remake their morphers with the energies & teleport their morphers to them."

"What if they've had multiple powers?"

"Tell them to choose which one they prefer, then strap it on. After they've said they've chosen, send out a program that will duplicate them as long as we need them to handle their extra powers."

"Right."

"Wait," Troy butted in. "Does this mean we're going to have a team up with our past ranger brethren?"

"Yes, Troy."

"Sweet!"

"Wait," Noah interjected. "Why are you scanning alternate dimensions & timelines for the future?"

"The RPM rangers are from an alternate dimension where Earth was in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, the SPD rangers are in the alternate future of 2025, & most of the Time Force rangers are back in their future 1000 years from now."

"Ah, I see."

"Plus, I have a surprise for this planet."

"What?"

"Years ago, before Tensou & I came to this planet, I mentored another team of Power Rangers on the planet of the 5 stars. The Star Force rangers."

 **The computer monitors showed old footage of the Star Force rangers fighting in-suit.**

"Wow. They're good at martial arts," Jake said. "And look at _that_ attack! It looks like something out of _Dragon Ball Z_ , OR _Naruto_ ," he said after he saw them fire off a blue energy blast.

"Yes, Jake. They had mastered control over their energies to perform incredible feats. Those energy blasts are just the beginning of what they could do."

"Hey, wait," Troy said, going over to the display case to the side. "Those suits. They look a _lot_ like the White Mighty Morphin Ranger's," he continued, pointing to it.

"Yes, Troy. When Zordon needed a new ranger, in the wake of the Green Ranger's demise, he took inspiration from _my_ original team."

"Gosei, incoming messages."

"How many?"

"5."

"Put it through on a 6-way chat," he said & Doggie, Dr. K, Alex, Aurico, & the leader of the Star Force Rangers appeared on the screens behind them. "Hello, rangers."

"Um, I'm _not_ a ranger, but hello," Dr. K said.

"Greetings from 2028," Doggie said.

"Greetings from 3014," Alex said.

"Gosei, it's good to see you again," the Star Force leader said.

"Greetings from Aquitar," Aurico said.

"Dr. K, Doggie Cruger, Alex, Ryu, & Aurico. The Earth of our time is under attack from the armada. Will you help us?" Gosei said to all of them.

"Sure."

"Yes."

"No problem."

"Anything for my old mentor."

"We'd be happy to offer assistance."

"Good. Coordinate how you're going to get here & do so as soon as you can," they all nodded & the screens went blank.

"Hope this'll be enough," Noah said.

"It _will_ be," Troy said, putting his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"For now, you all need to go back to action. Fight off the X-Borgs in the city. The other rangers are doing the same for _their_ home towns."

"Right. Let's go," Troy said & they all ran out, putting their helmets back on.

 **They all went to their city & started fighting the X-Borgs, firing on them with their blasters, using their card powers, & individual weapons to defeat them. They lead civilians to safety & it got to the point where the Armada was seemingly defeated in that area.**

"All right. Is that all of them, Gosei?" Troy said into his morpher.

"In this part of the world, yes, Troy. Unfortunately, they seem to be redirecting their focus towards Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?"

"Yes, the site of the first formation of Power Rangers on Earth."

"Kind of suspect, if you ask me," said Noah.

"Yes, Noah. You all should start heading there as soon as possible."

"Right, Gosei. Guys, we need the zords," Troy said & they all got out their cards, put them in their morphers, summoned their zords, formed the megazord, & proceeded to fly towards Angel Grove.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Panorama City…**

 **The _Samurai_ rangers were battling the X-Borgs.**

"Man, these guys are though!" Jayden said.

"Maybe _we_ can help," a voice called  & a laser blast took care of the rest of the X-Borgs.

 **The _Samurai_ rangers all looked in the direction the blast came from.**

"Scott!" Jayden yelled.

 **The camera panned to see Scott, Ranger Red, running towards them.**

"Look behind him," Antonio said.

 **They saw the other Ranger Operators behind him. They finally got to them.**

"So, are we late to the party?" Scott asked.

"You came just in time," Jayden replied. "What took you so long?"

"Well…"

* * *

 **A flashback showed what Scott was saying.**

"Dr. K got a call from a guy named Gosei from this universe. She called us all up, gave us back our morphers, & we all got on the train to come here. After that, it was just a matter of joining you guys as fast as possible."

* * *

 **The scene went back to the present.**

"Glad you did."

 **Suddenly, a rumble came from the ground. A crack formed in the ground & Octoroo came though with the Nighlok foot soldiers.**

"Ooh, ah, ooh. Now is the time for us to resurface!"

"Octoroo," Jayden said.

"Ah, the red Samurai ranger & it seems you have even more friends than before."

"Yes, I do & we'll defeat you again."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you gonna do about _that_?" he said, pointing behind them  & they saw one of the aircraft landing.

"He's right. We'll be back. Don't you go anywhere," Troy said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Octoroo said. They ran off. "All right, now, let's go."

 **Suddenly, a blast came at Octoroo.**

"Ugh! Ooh, ah, ooh. What was _that_!?" he looked up at the top of the hill where the blast came from.

"We're the rumored pirates," the middle figure said, then the silhouette faded to reveal 5 multi-colored, pirate-themed rangers.

"Who?" Octoroo asked.

 **The camera showed shots of their helmets, then panned up their torsos & stopped on their helmets, showing them pose before they spoke.**

"Pirate Crew Red!" the red one said, pushing his arm forward, giving a hand sign.

"Pirate Crew Blue!" he said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Pirate Crew Yellow!" she said, doing a similar thing as the red one.

"Pirate Crew Green!" he said, wiping his hands on his front.

"Pirate Crew Pink!" she said, giving a type of bow, with her right hand in front of her chest.

"Power Rangers...Pirate Crew!" they all said, posing in front of a shot of a pirate flag.

"What!?"

"Since we came all the way to the past," the red one said. "Let's be _extremely_ showy!"

"Do what you like, there's no point," Octoroo said & two of his soldiers fired at him.

 **The guy blocked the shots with his sword & sent them flying in opposite directions. They then jumped off the hill & he blasted the guards with his blaster. They engaged them, drawing their weapons. The blue ranger snagged one of the swords from the monsters.**

"Gonna need _this_ ," he said, using it to slash through more of them.

 **The pink ranger blasted some of the monsters while the yellow ranger slashed some of her own. The green ranger jumped in the air, somersaulted, then blasted the monsters behind him.**

"Hey, look!" he said & the 2 monsters looked up. "Psyche!" he continued, then blasted them.

 **The red ranger continued wasting the monsters in a barrage of blasts & slashes.**

"Out of my way!" he said, then continued.

 **He stopped & the others lined up next to him in a line. The enemies all exploded behind them. They turned around after the explosion calmed down.**

"Impossible!" Octoroo said.

"Here's a souvenir for your trip back here," the red one said. "We'll show you something worth your time," he held up a tiny statue of _RPM_ Red.

 **The camera panned to show the others doing the same. Green had _SPD_ Red, Blue had _Operation Overdrive_ Red, Yellow had _Mystic Force_ Red,  & Pink had _Jungle Fury_ Red. Their legs flipped up to reveal keys underneath. They held up their morphers.**

"Power Switch!" they all said, then put the keys in the morphers & flipped them.

 **They held them in front of them, logos popped out, & they changed into each respective ranger. The girls were gender-flipped, of course. A voice called out each team name & they all got close-up shots as it did so.**

"RPM! Jungle Fury! Operation Overdrive! Mystic Force! SPD!"

"How are you able to do _that_!?"

"They were pirated," Yellow said.

 **Octoroo sulked as they all called the weapons of their powers.**

"Drill Blaster!" Blue called, aiming.

"Delta Blasters!" Green called.

"Tiger spirit!" Yellow called.

"Mystic Power!" Pink called.

 **They all fired at Octoroo's soldiers. They hit their targets.**

"Let's make this end showy as well!" Red said & he started speeding towards Octoroo.

"Ha! Road sabre, straight!" he yelled, then struck them & blew them away. He then combined the Nitro Gun & Rail Sabre. "Rail blaster, fire!" he yelled, then fired on Octoroo.

"Ah, no! I can't fail here!" he yelled & the blast destroyed him.

 **They turned away & transformed back to normal.**

"Well, time to go," Red said.

"Right. On to that shrine," Green said & they ran off.

"All right, Octoroo. Prepare-huh? Where'd he go?" Jayden asked as they all came back in.

"Look," Troy said. They all looked up where he pointed & saw some sort of material fall from the sky.

"Did someone beat them while we were gone?" Noah asked.

"Looks like it," Jake said.

"Wonder who they were," Gia said.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out eventually," Troy added. "Anyways, Jaden, Scott. Get to Angel Grove. They're all gathering there for something big. We'll meet you guys there when we can."

"Sure," Jayden replied.

"No prob," Scott said.

"All right. Guys, let's go," Troy said to them & they nodded then they summoned out their zords & formed their megazord, then flew off in it.

* * *

 **A little bit later, they got to Angel Grove. They were then ambushed by a few Armada ships. They undertook heavy fire, but dealt back some damage themselves.**

"Ugh. Noah, can we have this thing fight without the need for us to pilot it?" Troy asked as they struggled to remain airborne.

"I believe so. It _does_ have an autopilot function I designed into it, but I haven't tested it in the field yet."

"Well, no time like the present," he said & Noah activated the autopilot.

 **They all jumped out & landed on the ground.**

"Hope it'll be all right," Noah said, looking up.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. As for us, we have our _own_ worries right now," Jake said  & X-Borgs surrounded them.

 **They all drew their weapons & engaged. They tried to take all of them out, but, unfortunately, more were beaming down from the ships every second. They were all surrounded, just left in a small circle. They all fell one-by-one, demorphing as they were overpowered. The X-Borgs were all around them about to strike when a sound came from behind some of them, causing them to turn to see what it was. Blasters sounded & lasers started blowing them away from all directions. Soon enough, a few people came through the original direction & stopped in front of them. They aimed their blasters at the X-Borgs.**

"Who are _you_ guys?" Jake asked.

"Wes Collins, Time Force Red."

"Eric Meyers, Quantum Ranger."

 **Wes then fired his Chrono Blaster at some X-Borgs that were trying to move in, Eric did the same in the other direction with his Quantum Defender. Suddenly, they heard another blaster from the other side. The guys came through.**

"Who are _they_?" Jake asked, excited.

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger," he said, showing them his morpher.

"Andros, Red Space Ranger," Andros said.

"Well, all right then," Jake said again.

 **Suddenly, they heard battle grunts from in front of them. The guy came through.**

"Well, 'bout time, Tommy," Eric said.

"Hey, what can I say? I had friends to call."

"I guess."

"C'mon," Wes said & they helped them all up.

"Tommy," Troy said. "The original green ranger."

"Yep. Welcome to Angel Grove."

"Um, shouldn't we be surrounded by X-Borgs right now?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry about _them_ ," Eric started & they heard blaster sounds & men grunting. "The Silver Guardians can handle them for now."

"'Silver Guardians'?"

"A special task force organized by Wes' father back in 2001 to fight Ransik. Now, they fight _everything_ evil."

"Enough talk, guys. We need to get to outside the city. There's a conglomeration of rangers gathering there," Tommy said.

"Right," Andros said. "Quick, guys. Galaxy Glider, hang 10," he said & the glider came down & he hopped on to it, flying off.

"Yeah," Carter said & a jeep pulled up next to him, driven by Dana. She hitched over & he got in.

"All right," Wes said & they called their flying bikes, then got on to them & flew off.

"I assume you guys have a ride?" Tommy said, getting in the jeep.

"Oh yeah," Troy said & their Megazord came down & they went in through the foot & it took off.

"Hmm...Flying, but with with style," Tommy said & they started driving.

 **The _Megaforce_ Rangers got to their destination. They hopped out  & landed on the ground. The Megazord kept flying through the air, but got ambushed & the wreckage fell to the ground behind them.**

"Oh man, the Megazord's destroyed!" Jake exclaimed.

"It's all right. We can rebuild it. We have the technology back at the Command Center. The important thing now is to fight off the rest of them," Noah said.

"You're right," Troy said.

 **They all turned around. They saw several things come in. First, the ships all around them in the sky, then the X-Borgs beaming in, & finally, the other rangers coming in from the sides. They all gathered around them in a crowd.**

"Everyone's here, like in my vision from a few months ago!" Troy said & Gia looked at him. "Thank you all for answering the call," he continued, loudly so they all could hear. "Now, we need to pull all of our strength together," suddenly, a few portals opened.

 **Through one, came the _SPD_ rangers.**

 **Through the second, came the _Alien_ Rangers.**

 **Through the third, came the rest of the _Time Force_ rangers.**

"Jen!" Wes said & he ran to them. Eric started walking towards them as well.

"Wes!" she said, then they hugged. "What's it been for you?"

"A little over 10 years. You?"

"Same," he kissed her.

"Sorry. That's just something I should've done back in 2001."

"Yeah it was," Jen said, then Katie cleared her throat, breaking their daze.

"Oh, Lucas, Trip, Katie," he said, then they exchanged hugs & handshakes.

 **They all said their greetings, then looked to Eric & he gave a 2-fingered salute back to them. Then they walked towards everyone else. The others also joined.**

"Greetings from Aquitar," Aurico said.

"And greetings from the not-too-distant future," Doggie said. "Well, alternate future that is."

"No worries," Troy said back. "Anyways, like I've been saying, we thank you all for making your collective treks here to assist us. This is an honor & we hope to live up you your guys' standards as the latest Power Rangers team," he said & they all nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy yelled.

 **They all lined up in a line in order from _MMPR_ to _Megaforce_.**

 **Jason:** "Ready? It's morphing time"

 **Tommy (original):** "Dragonzord!"

 **Tommy #2:** "Tigerzord!"

 **Zack:** "Mastodon!"

 **Kimberly:** "Pterodactyl!"

 **Billy:** "Triceratops!"

 **Aisha:** "Sabre Toothed Tiger!"

 **Jason:** "Tyrannosaurus!"

 **All: "** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

 **All 5 Star Force Rangers:** "Energy morphers!"

"Red ranger of the Great Fire Star, Ryo!"

"Green ranger of the Great Illusion Star, Daigo!"

"Blue ranger of the Great Gravity Star, Franky!"

"Yellow ranger of the Great Time Star, Sanji!"

"Pink ranger of the Great Wind Star, Rin!"

"In the depths of space, burn 5 stars! Power Rangers Star Force!"

 **All 5 Aquitar Rangers:** "It's Morphin time!

 **Aurico:** "Red Aquitar Ranger power!"

 **Cestro:** "Blue Aquitar Ranger power!"

 **Tideus:** "Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!"

 **Corcus:** "Black Aquitar Ranger power!"

 **Delphine:** "White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

 **All:** "Powers of water & powers of light, Alien Rangers unite!"

 **All 5 _Zeo_ Rangers: ** "It's morphin time!"

 **Kat:** "Zeo Ranger 1, pink!"

 **Tanya:** "2, yellow!"

 **Rocky:** "3, blue!"

 **Adam:** "4, green!"

 **Tommy #3:** "5, red!"

 **Trey:** "Gold ranger power!"

 **All:** "Zeo rangers!"

 **Justin:** "Shift into turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo power!"

 **Robot Carlos:** "Desert Thunder, Turbo power!"

 **Robot Ashley:** "Dune Star, Turbo power!"

 **Robot Cassie:** "Wind Chaser, Turbo power!"

 **Robot TJ:** "Red Lightning, Turbo power!"

 **All: "** Turbo rangers!"

 **All 6 _In Space_ Rangers: ** "Let's rocket!"

 **Morphers:** "3, 3, 5."

"2, 5, 8, 0, mega"

 **Andros:** "Red Space Ranger!"

 **TJ:** "Blue Space Ranger!"

 **Ashley:** "Yellow Space Ranger!"

 **Carlos:** "Black Space Ranger!"

 **Cassie:** "Pink Space Ranger!"

 **Zhane:** "Silver Space Ranger!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers In Space!"

 **All 6 _Lost Galaxy_ Rangers: ** "Go, Galactic!"

 **Leo:** "Galaxy Red!"

 **Kai:** "Galaxy Blue!"

 **Maya:** "Galaxy Yellow!"

 **Damon:** "Galaxy Green!"

 **Karone:** "Galaxy Pink!"

 **Mike:** "Magna Defender!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!"

 **All 6 _Lightspeed Rescue_ Rangers:** "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

 **Carter:** "Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

 **Chad:** "Blue Lightspeed Ranger!"

 **Kelsey:** "Yellow Lightspeed Ranger!"

 **Joel:** "Green Lightspeed Ranger!"

 **Dana:** "Pink Lightspeed Ranger!"

 **Ryan:** "Titanium Ranger!"

 **All:** "Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, ready!"

 **All 6 _Time Force_ Rangers: ** "Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

 **Wes:** "Time Force Red!"

 **Lucas:** "Time Force Blue!"

 **Katie:** "Time Force Yellow!"

 **Trip:** "Time Force Green!"

 **Jen:** "Time Force Pink!"

 **Eric:** "Quantum Ranger!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Time Force!"

 **All 6 _Wild Force_ Rangers: ** "Wild Access!"

 **Cole:** "Blazing Lion!"

 **Alyssa:** "Noble Tiger!"

 **Max:** "Surging Shark!"

 **Danny:** "Iron Bison!"

 **Taylor:** "Soaring Eagle!"

 **Merrick:** "Howling Wolf!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Wild Force!"

 **All 6 _Ninja Storm_ Rangers: ** "Ninja Storm, ranger form!"

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!"

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!"

"Ha!"

 **Shane:** "Power of Air!"

 **Tori:** "Water!"

 **Dustin:** "Earth!"

 **Blake & Hunter: **"Power of thunder!"

 **Cam:** "Green Samurai power!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Ninja Storm!"

 **All 5 _Dino Thunder_ Rangers:** "Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, dino power!"

 **Conner:** "Tyranno!"

 **Ethan:** "Tricera!"

 **Kiera:** "Terra!"

 **Tommy #4:** "Brachio!"

 **Trent:** "Drago!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Dino Thunder!"

 **All 8 _SPD_ Rangers: ** "SPD, Emergency!"

 **Sam pulled the revver up from his morpher, revved it, then placed his hand on his chest, the energy then engulfed his body & formed his suit.**

 **Jack:** "SPD Red!"

 **Sky:** "SPD Blue!"

 **Z:** "SPD Yellow!"

 **Bridge:** "SPD Green!"

 **Syd:** "SPD Pink!"

 **Sam:** "Omega Ranger!"

 **Doggie:** "Shadow Ranger!"

 **Cat:** "Cat Ranger!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers SPD!"

 **All 6 _Mystic Force_ Rangers: ** "Magical source, Mystic Force!"

 **Mystic Morpher:** "Galwit-Mysto-Ranger!"

 **Nick:** "Red Mystic Ranger!"

 **Madison:** "Blue Mystic Ranger!"

 **Charlie:** "Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

 **Xander:** "Green Mystic Ranger!"

 **Vida:** "Pink Mystic Ranger!"

 **Daggeron:** "Solaris Knight!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

 **All 6 _Operation Overdrive_ Rangers: ** "Overdrive, accelerate!"

 **Mac:** "Overdrive Red!"

 **Dax:** "Overdrive Blue!"

 **Ronny:** "Overdrive Yellow!"

 **Will:** "Overdrive Black!"

 **Rose:** "Overdrive Pink!"

 **Tyzonn:** "Mercury Ranger!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"

 **All 5 _Jungle Fury_ Rangers: ** "Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!"

 **Casey:** "Jungle Fury Red!"

 **Theo:** "Jungle Fury Blue!"

 **Lilly:** "Jungle Fury Yellow!"

 **RJ:** "Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

 **Dominic:** "Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

 **Jarrod & Camille both transformed into their outfits.**

 **Jarrod:** "Black Lion Warrior!"

 **Camille:** "Green Chameleon Warrior!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

 **All 7 _RPM_ Rangers: ** "RPM, get in gear!"

 **Scott:** "Ranger Operator Red!"

 **Flynn:** "Ranger Operator Blue!"

 **Summer:** "Ranger Operator Yellow!"

 **Ziggy:** "Ranger Operator Green!"

 **Dillon:** "Ranger Operator Black!"

 **Gem:** "Ranger Operator Gold!"

 **Gemma:** "Ranger Operator Silver!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers RPM!"

 **All 7 _Samurai_ Rangers: ** "Samuraizer!"

"Go go Samurai!"

"Samurai morpher, Gold power!"

 **Jayden:** "Samurai Red!"

 **Kevin:** "Samurai Blue!"

 **Emily:** "Samurai Yellow!"

 **Mike:** "Samurai Green!"

 **Mia:** "Samurai Pink!"

 **Antonio:** "Gold Ranger!"

 **Lauren:** "Female Samurai Red!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Samurai!"

 **All 6 _Megaforce_ Rangers: ** "It's morphin' time!"

"Go go, Megaforce!"

 **Troy:** "Megaforce Red!"

 **Noah:** "Megaforce Blue!"

 **Gia:** "Megaforce Yellow!"

 **Jake:** "Megaforce Black!"

 **Emma:** "Megaforce Pink!"

 **All:** "Power Rangers Megaforce!"

 **A shot of all of the rangers came on, they all drew their weapons, then charged into battle at the X-Borgs & they started slashing at them, the X-Borgs fighting back.**

 **The _Mega_ Rangers got slashed by some of the X-Borgs  & fell on the ground. Robo Knight teleported in.**

"Guys, look!" Troy said. "It's Robo Knight!" he continued then they ran over to him.

"Rangers!" he said as they gathered around them.

"We thought you were gone for good."

"I nearly was, but Gosei teleported me to the Command Center & fixed me. Now, we must defeat this threat."

"He's right. Let's go, guys!" he exclaimed & they charged back in.

 **The** _ **Mighty Morphin** _**theme kicked in as they charged.**

 **A shot of Jayden using his sword to block then slash a blue X-Borg came on. Then it showed the** _ **Lightspeed** _**rangers fighting in the foreground, with a mix of a few members of several ranger teams behind them.**

 **The** _ **Wild Force** _**rangers then slashed through some X-Borgs, with the** _ **Lost Galaxy** _**rangers in the background. Ryo punched an X-Borg, then a panning shot of the** _ **Dino Thunder**_ **rangers came on followed by Tommy as the Green Ranger. Then** _ **Lost Galaxy**_ **yellow & **_**Zeo**_ **pink.** _ **Overdrive**_ **red with Ryo then came on, then** _ **In Space** _**red & yellow. Leo, **_**Lost Galaxy**_ **red then punched a few X-Borgs, Quasar Sabre in hand, then threw fire at another group of them, which lead into a panning shot of the** _ **Mystic Force** _**rangers with Solaris Knight firing off lasers from his lamp.** _ **RPM** _**gold & Silver then slashed some. Then came a shot of the **_**SPD**_ **rangers with a few** _ **Time Force** _**rangers combatting some of them. Then the rest of the** _ **MMPR** _**rangers were fighting their own group, with Jason punching the camera.** _ **Ninja Storm**_ **red & **_**Alien Ranger** _**red then stood back to back & slashed a good few of the X-Borgs. With the rest of their teams coming in & using their super speed to take out a lot of them as well. **_**RPM** _**yellow & **_**SPD** _**pink then came on, fighting their own few. Then** _ **Samurai** _**gold & green.**

 **Then Shadow ranger & Cat ranger slashed down some of the X-Borgs. Then Lauren Shiba & Mike Corbett, slashed down some of their own next to them. Then so did Leanbow & Udonna. Sentinel Knight & Blue Senturion, along with the Phantom Ranger came in & did their own thing.**

"It's good to be back," Senturion said, saluting Doggie.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's good to be out of retirement," Doggie said to him as they fought.

 **Jarrod & Camille then came in & used their spirit energies to take down a large number of X-Borgs. Then they fought more hand-to-hand alongside the other four. Suddenly, a red figure in a plain red outfit flashed in, took out a few X-Borgs, then flashed away. The Armada ships then shot down on the main battleground, causing the rangers to scatter. The small group then ran to help. They all gathered in the middle of the field, the _Megaforce_ , _RPM_ , _MMPR_ , _Dino Thunder_ , & _In Space_ rangers the closest in the front.**

"What do we do?" Troy asked as they all looked up.

"We'll need a huge amount of energy to blow them away," Noah said.

"Yeah. Maybe through the Morphing Grid," Billy suggested.

"The Morphing Grid?"

"Yeah. It's a system that runs through Earth. It's why there's a lot of explosions when we morph."

"Right. I remember I used it to take care of some of the Grinders in our universe," Flynn said to them.

"Right & I'm betting we're all building a lot of energy just standing here," Billy said.

"So, we just need to focus that huge amount of energy at them & it'll wipe them out," Noah said.

"Exactly!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Jason said, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Yeah!" they all yelled, then concentrated their focus on the Armada.

 **They lit up & the light went towards the Armada & eradicated them, but then the light went out into space, breaking off into small chunks. The mysterious red figure then floated above the Earth, watching the glowing specs go off.**

* * *

 **Back on Earth, the rangers were all on the ground, drained. Troy then used his left arm to lean on as he reached into his inside jacket pocket to pull out his card. It just faded to white & disintegrated into nothing. He sat up, then felt & looked around, but couldn't find his morpher. The others of his team woke up & took out their cards, which did the same thing. Troy then looked in towards the sky, then noticed a small blue thing sailing in the air, then disappeared through a portal.**

"Hey, Troy, good fighting, man," Jason said, extending his hand.

"Thanks," Troy said, taking his hand & Jason helped him to his feet. "What happened to our powers? Our cards just disintegrated," he said, the other MMPR rangers helping the others up.

"Not sure, but our powers are gone too. Our morphers don't have power either," he said, showing him his morpher, the coin was just stone rather than its usual gold.

"Maybe Gosei could explain it," Noah suggested.

"'Gosei'?" Billy asked.

"Our mentor. He was a student of Zordon that's been helping us."

"More like just giving us stuff at random & letting us go to town," Jake said, jokingly.

"Maybe, but he could certainly use his tech to help us make sense of this," Troy said.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the Command Center," Noah said & they lead the way, the MMPR rangers following while everyone else recovered.

* * *

 **At the Command Center...**

"All right. We need to just figure out what happened," Noah said, typing on one of the computer consoles with Billy.

"So _this_ is your command center," Jason said, looking around.

"Yep. For the last few months it's served that purpose," Troy said, standing next to him.

"Ours was better, but yours is ok," he said, looking at the statues that line the walls, now devoid of color.

"That's something you'd expect someone with nostalgia to say."

"Yeah, I guess," he looked at his own powers' statue.

"Say, do the statues not having color have something to do with the powers disappearing?" Troy asked Gosei.

"Yes, Troy. According to our data, the moment your powers were lost, the colors vanished from the statues. Since they're connected to the Morphing Grid, this could be more serious than just a loss of color."

"I see."

"They were meant to be representations of the past teams for you guys to live up to their legacy. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to explain this to you all beforehand. I'm sorry."

"That's fine. You were just doing what you thought was best."

"Guys, look at this," Noah said, finally piecing things together. He put the video on the viewscreen. "Look. When we all combined our energies into a focused attack on the Armada, there was nothing drawing the energy back to Earth, so when it went out into space, it dispersed & just drifted off into space into tiny fragments. Looks like they're lost out there."

"Maybe we can take one of the space ships, like the Astro megaship & look for them," Jason suggested.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Gosei began. "But we have no way of tracking down the energy. As we just learned, your powers were shot off into space. If we were to go out into space, even with the right equipment, it would take years. Even then, there's no guarantee we would find all of them. As far as we know, they could very well be lost to time & space. In any case, you are young. You've protected the Earth from evil these last several months. Now, you should resume your normal lives."

"Go back?" Jake asked. "I don't know if we can do that. I mean, I think I speak for everyone when I say there won't be anything that can top this experience in our lives."

"Perhaps not, but you should find some way to be productive in society. Be good, be all you can, & may the power protect you. I know readjusting will be hard, but it's the only option for you all now."

"We know, Gosei," Troy said. "What will _you_ do though?"

"Tensou & I will go back into hibernation until such a time as we're needed again. Farewell, young ones."

"Bye," they all said & walked out. The lights all shut off in the command center slowly.

 **The last shot was one of the red _MMPR_ ranger statue, then faded to the red figure from earlier as he set course in his ship for outer space.**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
